The Forgotten Schuyler
by Blissful-ly16
Summary: She was a Schuyler Sister, the envy of all. Witty, charming, kind, beautiful - qualities possessed by all the sisters. She was mainly charming. But would that be the legacy her family wants her to leave? There's a reason her story wasn't told. But history can never erase itself. It's only a matter of time before her truth comes out... Rated: T/M (Cursing, violence intimacy ref)
1. Description

She was a Schuyler Sister, the envy of all.

What chance did a French Marquis or a Virginian Politician stand to court her?

A fair chance, you'd think.

But for Shannon 'Shay' Schuyler that was not the case.

Witty, charming, kind, beautiful - all the Schuyler Sisters possessed these, though each excelled in one. Angelica excelled in wit. Eliza, in her kindness. Peggy, known for her beauty and her bravery. Shay would be known for her charms - but would that be a prideful legacy for her family?

There is a reason Shay Schuyler's story wasn't told. But you can never erase history, and she isn't going to let herself be forgotten.


	2. Prologue

I clamber out of the carriage, my sisters alongside me. Angelica steps out first, her dark mocha curls cascading down her back. Her skin, a few shade lighter than her hair, shimmers in the late afternoon Sun. Her elegant rose gown compliments her perfectly and fits her figure like a glove, emphasizing her curves more so than her corset. Her eyes, a chocolate brown, hold excitement and are alight with something similar to mischief.

Next out is Eliza, her hair as dark as night - and up in her usual half bun-half down ensemble - which emphasises her skin, whiter than her elder sister, a pale shade of brown. Her pale turquoise gown complimenting her surprisingly well. The same style of dress as Angelica's held the same desired curvature for a lady of her age and status. Her eyes held wonder and an undertone of a thirst for knowledge.

Third came Peggy, tumbling after the others with a smirk that indicated she was up to mischief but more childishly than her eldest sister's. Her hair was a shade of brown, similar to latte and shimmered in the late afternoon Sun. Her skintone was somewhat halfway between Angelica and Eliza's, resting at a shade somewhat near caramel. Despite her childish appearance, she was still the prettiest Schuyler sister. Despite her being the youngest sister, she still had the smallest waist and a more emphasised bosom and hips than the others. Her chocolate eyes held childish mischief and delight, with worry and fear evident however.

Lastly came myself, Shay. I was what everyone liked to call a 'bastard' behind my back. Sure, I was born unlawfully in a one-time affair which was a mistake. Much like myself, a mistake. Despite the Schuyler's caring for me, Mrs Catherine Schuyler was less than pleased of my existence and the fact Father said he would keep me as his daughter regardless. That put plenty of distance in their relationship, adding to it's already fragile nature.

I had my birth mother's pale white skin, with eyes a forest green and hair a golden blonde in the late afternoon Sun. I may not have been a true legitimate Schuyler but my looks already proved I had somewhat inherited something - my personality and mannerisms prove it further still. I was medium height and a middle sister, younger than Angelica and Eliza but older than Peggy. I wore my hair in its normal waves and let them cascade down my back and over my shoulders. My corset was tight against my shapely figure, my waist already slim and my hips and bosom already a slightly large size. My lilac dress was the same style as the others and I held myself with the same elegance and self-importance and confidence as my half-sisters. I was a Schuyler and I intend to prove it.

Looking out on the scene, I felt excitement for another chance to see the Revolution.


	3. Chapter One - The Schuyler Sisters

I walk alongside my half sisters, Angelica in the middle at the front, Eliza off to the right, Peggy off to the left, flanking her. I stand a little to the left and behind of Peggy. You can tell I don't truly belong, despite them trying to include me. I don't mind, oddly enough - I don't need to prove I'm a Schuyler to them, I can make myself known a Schuyler with others.

We start to sing. Somehow, I know my cues. After all, I know my sisters like I know my own mind.

 _Work Work!_

 ** _"Angelica!"_**

My sister sings and steps forward, announcing herself to all.

 _Work Work!_

 ** _"Eliza!"_**

Eliza steps forward, to the right and parallel to Angelica.

Then, Peggy pushed through. Seemingly completing the sisters.

 ** _"And Peggy!"_**

 _Work Work!_

So naturally, I ought to prove myself again. I step up next to the right of Eliza and announce myself a Sister.

 ** _"And Shay."_**

 _Work Work!_

I sing, stretching the 'ay' slightly, adding an undertone of seduction to enchant and charm those around me. Whereas Peggy sounded almost childish, I added more maturity to the simple introduction. It knocked off the rhythm slightly, but that is what I did to this family.

Peggy, ever the worry, begins to fret about Father; announcing this to us.

 ** _"Daddy said to be home by sundown."_**

I sigh and almost sympathise with her but it's everytime we go downtown, we deserve a little freedom.

 ** _"Daddy doesn't need to know."_**

Angelica reminded her youngest sister. That still didn't reassure Peggy.

 ** _"Daddy said not to go downtown."_**

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, Eliza replies to the comment. Almost a little too overdramatically, we didn't want to overworry Peg too much.

 ** _"Like I said, you're free to go."_**

Seeing that this worried Peggy a lot, I stepped in, trying to distract her. I received a grateful glance from Ange for this. We know Liza can be a little careless when she's excited.

 ** _"But look around, look around. The revolution's happening in New York!"_**

I was the main sister excited to experience the revolution, except Angelica of course. She joined in with my last point.

 _New York! Angelica! Work!_

Typically leaving me out. Eliza catches on quickly to our stategy.

 ** _"It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war."_**

That, I couldn't deny or disagree with her but it was the only way for freedom.

 ** _"People shouting in the square."_**

Eliza points out, blushing slightly at one of the men shouting in the square, seemingly trying to debate with the other man.

 ** _"It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore."_**

I couldn't disagree there. I may wish for freedom and revolution but the violence and death would have been preferably avoidable. I grab Peggy's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, flashing a smile at my youngest half-sister.

 ** _"New ideas in the air."_**

Peggy smiled back as I sang and gestured towards the square and all the men in revolutionary uniforms. She catches the eye of one with dark skin, the colour of pure cocoa. He wore a grey peculiar sort of hat I did not recognise, possibly a tailor and that was one of his own designs. Regardless, it looked comfortable and practical, so I was almost impressed - I'd always had an eye for fashion, as our old tutor used to tell me. She always favoured me, perhaps she had a strong disliked towards my stepmother though.

 ** _"Look around! Look around!"_**

We all chorus as Angelica and Eliza take the lead, Peggy and I lagging behind slightly. The former trying to catch the possible tailor's eye and blushing slightly. Myself, smirking and thinking about playing matchmaker for my youngest sister.

 ** _"Angelica, remind me what we're looking for."_**

Eliza playfully nudges Angelica in the ribs as they caught the attention of the prodigy of Princeton college, Mr Aaron Burr and some other revolutionaries I didn't know, Peggy's new crush being one of them.

 _She's looking for me._

The men try to fancy their chances at deflowering a Schuyler Sister. I just laugh mentally at their idiocy. And at the fact Angelica is about to crush their hopes rapidly. Only the most impressive man would win my eldest sisters heart. Though it was likely she'd have to marry for money and status, as our father has no sons. It seems like Ange has to refrain herself from scoffing too.

 ** _"Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work."_**

 _Work Work!_

 ** _"I'm looking for a mind at work."_**

 _Work Work! Woah! Work!_

My sisters and I join in after Angelica announces what we are looking for. Then, Aaron Burr, clearly wanting to test his luck again, came up to us and attempted to flirt with Angelica and myself. The former for the fortune, the latter for even a chance at a Schuyler - even a illegitimate whore's daughtered one.

 _There's nothing like summer in the city. Someone in a rush meets someone looking pretty._

He takes this as a chance to look Ange and I up and down. I school my features into a mix of nonchalance and slight outrage, with a playful undertone of course. Mr Burr didn't seem like such a bad suitor - a rich respected orphan.

 _Excuse me, Miss. I know it's not funny. But your perfume smells like your Daddy's got money._

We stop short, Ange and I in the middle, Liza and Peg flanking us.

 _Why you slumming in the city in your fancy heels? You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?_

I almost snort aloud, but before I can respond with something flirtatious, Angelica replies. So I settle for a wink in his direction and a subtle bite of my bottom lip.

 ** _"Burr, you disgust me."_**

 _Ah, so you've discussed me. I'm a trust fund. Baby, you can trust me._

He winks back at me and rebounds Angelica's refusal with a seemingly witty remark. But Angelica wouldn't stand for that. She inhaled slightly, as if preparing the worst insults she could use. Sometimes, she overreacted but I didn't blame her, she was not interested and men did not seem to get that.

 ** _" I been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution. I want a revelation. So listen to my declaration."_**

We all share a subtle smirk at his bewilderment and then continue together, adding finger clicks and hand gestures to draw more attention to Mr Burr's ultimate rejection.

 ** _"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal."_**

 ** _"And when I meet Thomas Jefferson. Uh. I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel. Work!"_**

Burr finally leaves us to continue our walk downtown. Then, Eliza spins around while gesturing wildly to the scene we were gazing upon.

 ** _"Look around. Look around. At how lucky we are to be alive right now."_**

 ** _"Look around. Look around. At how lucky we are to be alive right now. History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world. In the greatest city in the world!"_**

We all join in at the second look around, even the now-relaxed Peggy. I smile and allow myself to be swept up into the fantasy of a nearby freedom, one of my passions, the revolution.

 ** _"Cos I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution, I want a revelation. So listen to my declaration. (Look around. Look around. The revolution's happening in New York. In New York.) We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal. Look around. Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now. History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world. In the greatest city in the world."_**

We all sing and laugh and smile as we walk hand in hand through the square downtown before we have to return uptown. I feel like I belong, like I am a true Sister.

 _Work Work!_

 ** _"Angelica!"_**

 _Work Work!_

 ** _"Eliza!"_**

 ** _"And Peggy!"_**

 _Work Work!_

Once again, I find myself pushing in to belong and ruining the rhythm slightly in my attempt to be a true legitimate Schuyler - which will never happen.

 ** _"And Shay!"_**

 _Work Work!_

 ** _"The Schuyler Sisters!"_**

 ** _"We're looking for a mind at work! Hey! Woah! Hey! In the greatest city, In the greatest city in the world!"_**

 _In the greatest city in the world!_

I find myself truly happy with my sisters in this beautiful city, despite the toxic rumours and names surrounding me and the means of my conception.

We climb back into the carriage. As the sun sets, we head back home. To the Schuyler manor, though I would be heading out soon enough. I wanted to meet those revolutionaries and I knew where they'd be. They say curiousity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. Then I would be that cat currently. And you can bet I was going to be satisfied with my discovery of them further.


End file.
